


Miraculous Mandalorian

by NekoOkami



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, More tags to be added, TEMPORARY Hiatus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22659502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoOkami/pseuds/NekoOkami
Summary: If Adrien Agreste decides to go search for his mother after her disappearance alone, where would he look for her? And who would help him? His father Gabriel Agreste surely wouldn't, especially considering he left him alone in the house, for whatever reason.Even as he loses hope of gaining back the last forms of comfort and parental love he has ever experienced, there is always hope for another Way.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Miraculous Mandalorian

**Author's Note:**

> Arthur’s Note: I was drawing, making a Chat Noir costume thing. And at one point it just got reminded of Mandalorian armor... And got the idea for this little thing. I posted this chapter on Tumblr as well.., so Ill link it here:
> 
> https://nekorinnie.tumblr.com/post/190764187637/miraculous-mandalorian
> 
> Welp! Hope you enjoy!

It's not fair, it's not fair, IT'S NOT FAIR! Why does he have to stay here? Why! He can help! Why did father leave him here alone? In this empty house, with only faint warmth of what used to be? 

Adrien felt numb, despite oh so many questions currently running through his head. His mother disappeared just about two weeks ago, no traces as to where. His father is growing more distant than he already was, forcing him into several photo shoots in a single week. Only leaving him to rest when Gabriel left to find his mom, leaving him alone.

He is tired, alone, barely able to grieve, and missing his Mom. That is why he will ignore what his father said about staying in the house while he is gone, and go find his mom himself! Sneaking out and avoiding the cameras and security measures, was actually somewhat easier than expected. Getting into the rest of the city was somewhat harder, but he managed to not be recognized by anyone. Must be because of the banana costume, his moms fedora, and fathers shades he decided to wear after some thought before heading out. (He has no idea where or why his mom got the banana costume.., but it exists.)

The day passes, and he hasn't had much luck. It started to rain, and he looked everywhere he could think of. His mother's favorite places, .. at least the ones he knows of. The park, the alleyways…. And he still can't find her! He startles when he finds that his cheeks are getting wet from tears. ‘No! I won't cry…, not yet’ He clenches his fists deciding. ‘I'll find you mom. I promise!’ 

Looking back up., he sees a sewer drain, and gets an idea. He has been everywhere, except the sewers. She must be in there if nowhere else. Who knows, maybe he will meet actual mutant ninja turtles. He doubts the last part, but the first part must be true. Opening the drain took effort, but he did it. As he went in., the drain slammed closed startling him enough to fall two/three feet, with a yelp. 

Standing up grimacing he looks around where he landed. For the most part it looked somewhat as he assumed a sewer would actually look. Just… dirtier, chillier and stinkier. “Mom?” He starts walking in no particular direction, shivering on each cold chill that hits his exposed face.

More time passes as Adrien calls out for his mother and searches for her, with no luck. He doesn't know how much time passed by, but with each minute that's ticking, his hope diminishing more and more, until finally, he gives up, collapsing in tears, and sobs. He sobs from being practically abandoned by his father, He sobs for his lost mother, he sobs in grief and rage. He sobs.

He sobs before being startled by approaching footsteps. Part of him hopes it's his mother coming., or even his father, either of which to comfort, hug, love, and take him away from here. The larger part knows it's not that. The footsteps pause in surprise, and continue to walk then stop before him. Holding his Mothers fedora, and his Fathers shades, he looks up, eyes overwhelmed with tears, and sees someone in shiny armor., as if a knight, and yet not a knight.

The shiny stranger kneels down before him, hesitating, as if not knowing what to do, and spreads his arms in open invitation. Tears burst out once again, and Adrien leans into the hug, and sobs once more.

The stranger, wraps his arms around him, in what he hopes is a comforting embrace. They will stay there, in the embrace, for however long, the foundling needs to.


End file.
